Siostrzana miłość/Transkrypt
:Sassy Saddles: panikuje O nie, muszę szybko. Lada dzień kończy się zima i zaczyna wiosna, ojej. :Rarity: Lalalalala, tak wiem, uwielbiam tę porę. Wymyśliłam dla niej nazwę – wiosnoprzejście. :Sassy Saddles: Bardzo ładna. Muszę na nowo opisać swoje segregatory od razu jak skończymy. To wszystko. Mamy jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Och, moje falbany i kokardy, Rarity czy my... :Rarity: Już są wykrojone i podszyte moja droga. :Sassy Saddles: Och, Rarity, nie ma co panikować, ale wygląda na to, że mamy chwilowy brak, a mówiąc chwilowy brak mam na myśli kompletny brak– :Rarity: Błękitnych szafirów? Przyszły dziś rano. :Sassy Saddles: Och, cudownie. A co będzie z projektem dla– :Rarity: Gotowy. :Sassy Saddles: Łał, dobra jesteś. A tym razem to po prostu przeszłaś samą siebie. Suknia poranny tulipan jest fantastyczna. :Rarity: Uu, dziękuję. Słuchaj, rozumiem, że się martwisz, że o czymś mogłyśmy zapomnieć, ale z twoim talentem do zarządzania i moim do projektowania, na pewno ze wszystkim damy radę. :Sassy Saddles: Masz rację, masz rację. Nie martwmy się na zapas. :Rarity: Czy mogłabyś mi przynieść cynobrową satynę z zaplecza? To zabiorę się za tę elegancką wieczorową suknię w stylu empire. :Sassy Saddles: Oczywiście już po nią idę. :Rarity: Och, uwielbiam to zdjęcie. Kiedy po raz ostatni spędzałyśmy tak wspólnie czas? Już nawet nie pamiętam. To było aż tak dawno? Jestem tak pochłonięta swoim sklepem– O nie! O czymś albo raczej o kimś jednak całkiem zapomniałam. płacze Ja tęsknie za moją Sweetie Belle. :Sassy Saddles: Rarity, skończyła się cynobrowa satyna. :Rarity: płaczem :Sassy Saddles: Ale mogę ją zamówić. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Rarity: płacze A tu się bawiłyśmy, że jesteśmy księżniczkami z bajki. A tutaj udawałyśmy, że jesteśmy na niebezpiecznym, lecz stylowym safari. :Lektor: Siostrzana miłość :Rarity: Tyle wspaniałych wspomnień. nos Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że aż tak za nią tęsknię. Sweetie Belle uwielbia się przebierać. Tak bardzo mi jej brakuje. :Sassy Saddles: To dlaczego nie złożysz jej wizyty? :Rarity: Chciałabym, ale pomiędzy trzema sklepami i wiosnoprzejściem, jak mam znaleźć na to czas? :Sassy Saddles: Najpilniejsze zadania są już zrobione. Ja się zajmę resztą. :Rarity: Ale, ale, ale, ale. :Sassy Saddles: Rarity, idź. A ja tu wszystko ogarnę. :Rarity: Hmm, masz rację, jadę odwiedzić moją siostrzyczkę. :Sassy Saddles: Brawo za szybkie podjęcie decyzji. :Rarity: Możemy spędzić razem cały dzień. Będziemy robić wszystko, co ona lubi. :Sassy Saddles: Z pewnością się ucieszy. :Rarity: O, Sassy, dziękuję. :Sassy Saddles: Nie ma za co, a teraz uciekaj już. :Rarity: Wychodzę, już pędzę. Siostrzyczko, biegnę do ciebie! :Znaczkowa Liga: się :Scootaloo: Przepraszamy! :Apple Bloom: Śpieszymy się! :Sweetie Belle: Znaczkowa Liga pędzi z misją! :Znaczkowa Liga: krzyczą :Scootaloo: Ale czad. Powtórzmy to. :Sweetie Belle: Scoot, mamy coś do zrobienia. :Scootaloo: Później? :Sweetie Belle: Słuchaj, Chipcutter, my zrobiłyśmy swoje, a reszta zależy do ciebie. :Chipcutter: Naprawdę myślicie, że nadają się na rzeźbiarza? :Scootaloo: Tak. :Chipcutter: Ale dlaczego? :Sweetie Belle: Powiedziałeś, że wszyscy się na ciebie denerwują, bo zamiast jeść kanapki zrobione do szkoły, robisz z nich rzeźby, tak? :Chipcutter: Tak, nic nie poradzę. Kiedy patrzę na kanapkę, to tak jakby prosiła mnie, żebym zamienił ją w smoka. :Apple Bloom: No a ten kamień prosi cię, żebyś w co go zamienił? :Chipcutter: Hmm, ja widzę... :pneumatyczny :się skały :Apple Bloom: Łaaał, niesamowite, to wygląda jak my. :Scootaloo: Wiedziałyśmy, że masz talent Chip. :Chipcutter: To o wiele fajniejsze niż rzeźby z kanapek. :Sweetie Belle: Chip, jesteśmy z ciebie dumne. :błysk :Chipcutter: Nareszcie dostałem swój znaczek! :Apple Bloom: Łohoo, w porząsiu. :Scootaloo: Tak. :Sweetie Belle: Superowo. :Scootaloo: wzdycha Bardzo udany początek dnia. :Apple Bloom: Tak bardzo udany. Pomaganie kucykom to jest to, co lubię najbardziej. :Sweetie Belle: Kolejny zadowolony klient. :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Mhmm. :Apple Bloom: To, kto teraz? :Sweetie Belle: Myślę, że Zipporwhill. Straciła kontakt ze swoim znaczkiem. To trzy psie łapki. :Scootaloo: Kiedy ją zobaczymy? :Sweetie Belle: Cóż, myślę, że przyjdzie do nas... mniej więcej... zaraz. :Apple Bloom: Łał, dobra jesteś. :Sweetie Belle: Zapraszamy, Zipporwhill. :Scootaloo: Okej, to opowiedz nam, jaki masz problem. :Zipporwhill: To mój szczeniaczek, Ripley. Był kiedyś taki kochany. Znaczek dostałam tego dnia, kiedy go znalazłam i zabrałam do domu. A teraz mój piesek nawet nie chce się ze mną bawić. :Scootaloo: O nic się nie martw, na pewno coś się da zrobić. Nasza Znaczkowa Liga znajdzie rozwiązanie. :Apple Bloom: No jasne, już niebawem ty i twój szczeniak znów będziecie super przyjaciółmi. :Sweetie Belle: Masz na to gwarancję Znaczkowej Ligi. Choćby nie wiem co się działo, poświęcimy ci całą naszą uwagę. :Rarity: Zgadnijcie kto przyszedł, żeby spędzić dzień ze swoją siostrą? :Sweetie Belle: Rarity? :Rarity: Och, bardzo przepraszam, malutka, nie zauważyłam cię. Czasem mnie ponosi, kiedy robię wejście. Ta-da! śmiech :Sweetie Belle: Rarity, co cię tu sprowadza? :Rarity: Postanowiłam spędzić z tobą ten dzień. Tak się cieszę, że aż chyba zemdleję. Nie macie tu kozetki do mdlenia przypadkiem? :Sweetie Belle: Nie. :Rarity: O, pff, no jasne, to domek na drzewie. Byłoby to dziwaczne. śmiech :Sweetie Belle: Własnie, wiesz, ja... bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę, a spędzenie razem dnia na pewno byłoby fajne, ale... właśnie w tej chwili zajmuję się bardzo ważną sprawą, mam pewne obowiązki i... :Rarity: Oo. :Apple Bloom: Możesz iść Sweetie Belle. Poradzimy sobie. Jak często spędzasz czas ze swoją siostrą? :Scootaloo: Właśnie, idź z nią. :Sweetie Belle: Potraficie we dwie zająć się naszą klientką? :Rarity: Klientką? Och jak uroczo to zabrzmiało. :Sweetie Belle: Yy, dzięki, chyba. :Rarity: wącha Uuu, macie miętówki dla swoich klientów. Jak profesjonalnie. :Sweetie Belle: Na pewno poradzicie sobie we dwie? :Apple Bloom: Spokojna głowa. :Rarity: O jejku, ile tu zdjęć zadowolonych klientów. Dziewczęta możecie być z siebie dumne. :Sweetie Belle: To... możemy iść, ale dajcie mi znać, jakbyście mnie potrzebowały. :Rarity: Chodźmy, chodźmy, nie zgadniesz co zaplanowałam. :i Rarity się śmieją :Rarity: Oooo, ale śmieszne. :Sweetie Belle: Co? :Rarity: Po prostu wiem, że uwielbiasz występy kukiełek. :Sweetie Belle: Kiedyś tak. :Rarity: Jak za dawnych lat. Ty, ja, tłusty popcorn. To tak, jakby się czas zatrzymał. :Zipporwhill: stęka :Rarity: O, o, o, twoje ulubione. :i Rarity się śmieją :Rarity: Skórki od bananów są tak bardzo, bardzo śliskie. To jest śmieszne, bo to prawda. :Sweetie Belle: śmiech wzdycha :Rarity: Co się dzieje, kochanie? :Sweetie Belle: Ja... chyba wolę eksperymentalny teatr w czarnym pudle. :Rarity: Co? Od kiedy? :Sweetie Belle: Nie wiem, ale nieważne to jest fajne. :dzwonka :Rarity: Okej, jesteśmy. Ta-da! chichocze Ekhm, ekhm, prawda, że się cieszysz, że znowu tu przyszłaś? Czy znam swoją małą siostrzyczkę, czy nie znam swojej małej siostrzyczki? :Sweetie Belle: Nooo, taaak, a co to za miejsce? :Rarity: Nie wygłupiaj się Sweetie, pamiętasz naszą ulubioną lodziarnię. :Sweetie Belle: Oo, racja, z czasów, kiedy jeszcze byłam bardzo mała. :Rarity: A ja przekonałam pierwszego właściciela, który jest już na emeryturze, żeby zrobił twój ulubiony deser. :Sweetie Belle: Hm, o ile pamiętam, był jakiś większy. :Rarity: Proszę, zajadaj, wiem, że ci ślinka cieknie. :Sweetie Belle: deser :Rarity: No i? :Sweetie Belle: śmiech Och, to był jeden smaczny kęs, ale nadal jestem głodna. :Rarity: To zamówmy drugi deser. Może czekoladowy z posypką, ha? :Sweetie Belle: Ja raczej myślałam o sałatce. :Rarity: O sałatce? Zaczęłaś się zdrowo odżywiać? :Sweetie Belle: Oo, ym, to może zjem jeszcze jedne lody? :Rarity: Poproszę niespodziankę klauna. :Sweetie Belle: ciężko :Ripley: dyszy :Zipporwhill: Hej, Ripley. :Scootaloo: Hej, popatrz co mam. :Ripley: ziewa :Rarity: Wiem, że się trochę nudzisz kochanie. Kolejka po balonowe zabawki jest dziś bardzo długa. :Sweetie Belle: wzdycha :Rarity: Ale cierpliwości, dostaniesz swój balonowy bukiet i na pewno będziesz się cieszyć. :Zipporwhill: Kto jest małym słodziakiem, kto jest małym słodziakiem? Ty jesteś małym słodziakiem. No chodź mój malutki piesiu, przynieś swoją piłeczkę. :Ripley: zniechęcony :Zipporwhill: No chodź mój malutki piesiu, przynieś swoją piłeczkę. :Scootaloo: Zobacz Ripley, o tak. :Apple Bloom: Dobra Scootaloo. Widzisz? :Ripley: na wiewiórkę :Zipporwhill: wzdycha To wszystko na nic. :Scootaloo: Może mu ta piłka nie smakuje. :Apple Bloom: To chyba nie o to chodzi. :Sweetie Belle: Widzę, że nie idzie im za dobrze. Przepraszam cię, pójdę chwileczkę pogadać z dziewczynami. :Rarity: No tak, ty masz obowiązki, i one cię wzywają, co? :Sweetie Belle: Słucham? :Rarity: Nie, nie, nic, idź, idź. :Scootaloo: Hej, Sweetie Belle, jak ci mija dzień z Rarity? :Sweetie Belle: Wiecie, nie jest jakoś super fajnie. :Apple Bloom: Ale dlaczego? :Sweetie Belle: Sama nie wiem. To tak jakby Rarity mnie już wcale nie znała. :Scootaloo: Chciałabym ci powiedzieć, że nam idzie lepiej. :Ripley: szczeka :Apple Bloom: Ale tak nie jest. :Scootaloo: Wygląda na to, że szczeniak Zipporwhill, nie chce jej już w ogóle znać. :Sweetie Belle: Hmmm. Widzę o co chodzi. Wiecie, to jest strasznie duży szczeniak. :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, szybko, nasza kolej. :Sweetie Belle: Muszę iść. :Rarity: Już mam pomysł co z tym zrobimy. :Rarity: Iii poza. :flesza :Rarity: Iii poza. :flesza :Rarity: Wielki uśmiech. :flesza :Rarity: Brzydka mina. :flesza :Rarity: I znowu uśmiech. :flesza :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, nie uśmiechałaś się na żadnym ze zdjęć. Ehh, powtórzmy sesję. :Sweetie Belle: Nie! :Rarity: zaskoczenie :Apple Bloom: Śmiało, Zipporwhill, teraz się uda. :gryzaka :Ripley: i odchodzi :Rarity: A dlaczego nie? :Sweetie Belle: Rarity, ciężko mi to powiedzieć, ale... :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, co ci jest? Dziwnie się zachowujesz cały dzień. Kiedyś uwielbiałaś te wszystkie rzeczy. :Sweetie Belle: O to chodzi, to było kiedyś. Teraz już taka nie jestem. :Zipporwhill: To wszystko przeze mnie. Ten znaczek musiał być dla kogoś innego, bo mój szczeniaczek nie kocha mnie już ani trochę. :Rarity: Ale ty jesteś taka. Uwielbiasz teatrzyki i przebieranki i śmieszne zdjęcia i małe lody w kształcie klauna. :Sweetie Belle: Serio? Jeśli myślisz, że lubię robić te rzeczy, to może mnie nie znasz ani trochę. :Rarity: płakać :Rarity: Nie wierzę, że Sweetie Belle tak się do mnie odezwała. I to po tym, jak przez cały dzień robiłam wszystko, żeby sprawić jej przyjemność. Jak ona może oskarżać mnie, że ja jej nie znam. Ja znam ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Ach dziękuję Twisty. Przykro mi to powiedzieć, ale moja siostra okazała się niewdzięczna i zamierzam jej to wygarnąć prosto w twarz. :balonu :Sweetie Belle: Hej Zipporwhill, co ty tu robisz? Gdzie Apple Bloom i Scootaloo? :Zipporwhill: Są z moim szczeniakiem. Widziałam, że on i tak je lubi bardziej niż mnie. :Sweetie Belle: Jestem pewna, że to nieprawda. :Zipporwhill: Prawda. On już w ogóle nie lubi się ze mną w nic bawić. wzdycha Nie chciał się nawet bawić tym. A wszystkie szczeniaki to lubią. płakać :Sweetie Belle: Chyba już wiem, w czym tkwi twój problem. Chodź! :Ripley: ziewa :Scootaloo: Ooo, znajdź Zipporwhill Ripley. :Apple Bloom: Woof, woof, Zipporwhill, woof. :Scootaloo: Beznadzieja. :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle. :Scootaloo: Zipporwhill, przykro nam, ale wciąż nic się nie udaje. :Sweetie Belle: Spokojnie dziewczyny, chyba rozgryzłam tę sprawę. :Rarity: Aha, tam jest. O, o jeny, powinnam się przebrać, nieważne. Pójdę i powiem, co o niej myślę, kiedy tylko skończy swoją rozmowę. Wściekłość nie usprawiedliwia złych manier. :Sweetie Belle: Dobra Zipporwhill, kto to jest? :Zipporwhill: Mój szczeniaczek? :Sweetie Belle: Ja to widzę inaczej. Dla mnie to jest dorosły pies. :Zipporwhill: Ostatnio zrobił się większy. :Sweetie Belle: Jest nie tylko większy, ale i starszy. Nie bawisz się już zabawkami z czasów, kiedy byłaś dzidzią, prawda? :Zipporwhill: Oo, ooo, ta kostka jest trochę dla niego za mała. Trudno mi się przyzwyczaić, że to już nie jest ten sam słodki maluszek, którego znalazłam. :Sweetie Belle: Rozumiem cię, ale trzymanie się starych zwyczajów nie zamieni go w szczeniaczka. :Zipporwhill: To co mam robić? :Sweetie Belle: Traktuj go jak dużego psa i znajdźcie sobie nowe wspólne zajęcia. :Zipporwhill: Tak myślisz? :Rarity: Ja jestem pewna. :Sweetie Belle: Rarity? :Rarity: O, Sweetie Belle, słyszałam to co mówisz i masz rację. :Scootaloo: To o psie? :Rarity: Tak, ale to też o nas. Tak naprawdę ja wiem, że nie jesteś już malutka, ale wiesz, ostatnim razem, kiedy robiłyśmy razem te rzeczy ja... nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że to jest ostatni, ostatni raz. Lubiłam tak spędzać z tobą czas i trudno mi z tego zrezygnować. :Sweetie Belle: Och, Rarity, ja też uwielbiam być z tobą. I to się nigdy nie zmieni, ale może byśmy spróbowały innych wspólnych zajęć? :Ripley: dyszy :Zipporwhill: Co jest malutki? Znaczy Ripley. :Zipporwhill: Hehehe, ja też cię kocham Ripley. Dzięki Znaczkowa Ligo. :Znaczkowa Liga: Nie ma za co. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, i Zipporwhill: się :Zipporwhill: Hahaha, Ripley. :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, jestem bardzo dumna z kucyka, na którego wyrosłaś. :Sweetie Belle: A ja jestem dumna, że zawsze będę twoją młodszą siostrzyczką. :Rarity: Ja, eee, mam jeszcze trochę czasu przed powrotem do Canterlot. Czy spędzisz go ze mną? A co taki duży kucyk jak ty chciałby robić? :Sweetie Belle: Wiesz, mam pewną ciekawą propozycję. :Rarity i Sweetie Belle: się :Rarity: Ha, nie wiedziałam, że ta propozycja będzie taka pyszna. Nie mam pojęcia jak ja to zjem. :Sweetie Belle: Och, pomogę ci. :Rarity i Sweetie Belle: się :flesza :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Forever Filly Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu